Broken
by limea delta
Summary: Anakin is broken throughout his life. Can Obi-Wan overcome his fears and mend his padawan? sorry, really bad summary! Obi-Wan, Anakin SLASH don't like, don't read! By the way, Padme does NOT exist in this story. Purely Anakin and Obi-Wan


No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Star Wars nor any of these characters. But damn I wish I did. Star Wars would be... uh, different, if I was in charge!

* * *

Obi-Wan could only lie there, listening to Anakin's soft sobs as he cried himself to sleep. The young man understood his reason to cry- he had lost everything in a matter of weeks. His mother and home was light-years away. Qui-Gon, who Anakin had looked up to like the father he never had, was killed by the Sith and here he was, alone with a new Master, battling to compete with other young padawans trying to catch up on years of training. He was remarkable in many ways- every task placed in front of him he conquered- but Obi-Wan could see the strain it cost on the young boy. He could see him struggling and trying to hide his weaknesses.

Obi-Wan was still, in many ways, a child himself. He had the air of one forced to grow up too fast, especially after his master was killed. Qui-Gon Jinn was like a father to him too and he couldn't help but be jealous of how his old master had spoken of the new boy from Tatooine. And that jealously did not dissipate, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that these feelings were irrational and unfair on the youngling. And so, he could do nothing but watch on, cursing himself on being so weak, so cold.

As Anakin grew, his crying ceased. And the nightmares came. Every night, he tossed and turned, drenched in sweat, crying out to the images in his mind. Every night Obi-Wan would just lie there until, one night, it became too much to bear. He quietly stepped out of bed and walked over the fresher adjoining their shared apartment. He soaked a cold towel, and, sitting on the edge of his padawan's bed, gently pressed it to the burning brow of the younger man. He wiped away the sweat and tears and smoothed the sleep-tossed curls that lay tangled on the pillow. When Anakin's hand reached for his, he held it in his strong, calloused hands, gentle and reassuring. He felt Anakin calm, his breathing become regular and the wild spasmodic jerks cease. He smiled. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all…

And so, instead of lying impassive, Obi-Wan comforted his padawan every night. They never spoke of these nightly occurrences, Obi-Wan wasn't even sure if Anakin remembered them, but a new bond was forged between the two. They became partners and friends, a strong Jedi team that none could beat.

All was going well, until Anakin returned to Tatooine and found his mother, killed by the Sand People. He returned to the Jedi Temple, broken. Obi-Wan was out on a mission when he heard Anakin had returned and not emerged from their apartment for three days. He dropped everything and returned home, sending a request for someone else to take over, leaving before receiving a reply. This was more important than anything else in the universe.

He found Anakin sitting on the lounge in their quarters, staring blankly at the wall, not registering his master's entrance. He was still in his dirty, dusty clothes, coated by Tatooine's sand. He looked desperately thin and haggard, his eyes weary and aged. Obi-Wan walked over, sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. The young man looked up and then buried his face into his master's chest and Anakin cried, cried as if his heart was breaking. Obi-Wan pulled him on to his lap and gently rocked the broken teenager, stroking his hair and holding him close.

After a while, Anakin's tears dried up. He looked into his master's stormy eyes and then looked down again. He could not meet his gaze. He tried to leave but Obi-Wan held him firmly in place and, placing his hand under his chin, lifted Anakin's head until their eyes met. Then, leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips before drawing back and waiting.

Anakin at first could only stare. Then something clicked and he gasped, pulled the older man back down and kissed him hungrily. Lips moving together, Anakin's tongue gently nudged the older man's lips, asking for entrance that was granted with a moan. His fingers buried themselves his master's thick locks while Obi-Wan's snaked around his waist, drawing him even closer.

They drew apart, panting. Anakin rested his forehead against Obi-Wans and he smiled, a gentle smile. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that."

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. "Too long, Anakin. Far too long."

* * *

I know, totally cliche! Please review!!!


End file.
